


A Positive Investment

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Miles has hired Jon to fuck him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day nineteen. The prompt was prostitution.

“I want you to fuck me senseless,” Miles said, licking his lips dryly. 

“Mmm, certainly,” the long haired man replied. Miles stretched out onto his bed, watching as the stranger on the foot of his bed rolled on a condom. 

“Ready?” he asked, positioning his cock at Miles’ entrance. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Miles replied breathily. 

Jon pushed into him quickly, his hips snapping. 

“Oh fuck,” Miles moaned. 

Jon set a quick rhythm, and Miles let himself be forced up towards the head of the bed with each thrust. He reached up to grab Jon’s hair, tugging just slightly. 

“You can pull it if you want,” Jon said, his breathing heavy. “I don’t care.”

Miles had no real desire to pull his hair, but then he hit his prostate and every part of Miles tensed, including his fingers. Jon made a little sound at the sharp tug. 

“Did I hit the right spot?” he asked, a smile growing on his face. 

“Yes!” Miles yelped, his voice now growing rough. Before, he had tried to maintain some kind of dignity, but he was falling apart. He realized Jon had certainly seen worse, but it was still embarrassing to come undone for someone he didn’t even know. 

Jon leaned in to bite Miles’ neck, and Miles let out a choked sound of pleasure. 

“You like that?” Jon asked, voice low. 

“Mhm,” Miles said, nodding. His eyes were screwed tightly shut. 

He could feel a tenseness between his legs and in his lower belly, and he didn’t know exactly what to say to Jon. 

“T-Touch me!” he eventually stuttered out. 

Jon leaned back a bit, dropping one hand to Miles’ cock. He stroked him quickly, and Miles writhed on the bed. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Miles moaned. Jon sped up his pace even more, and Miles’ mouth hung open. He had heard Jon was good, worth the money, but actually experiencing it was a whole nother story. In seconds his whole body was tense, and he could hear Jon whispering something unintelligible to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
